the road my life took
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: ven awakens through the help of roxas who is really ven's Nobody this is my first fic please rate and reveiw please enjoy rated T for mild cursing. bbs spoilers and 358/2 days if you havent played it yet i dont own the KH series or any char.
1. lies and betrayal

Chapter 1: lies and betrayal

An alarm clock went of and I immediately had a head ache

"Ugh….is it already six o'clock?" 'Yawn' "well, so starts another day." I headed to the grey room after picking up my breakfast which is a cup of milk and a piece of toast (we are under paid so it's the best we got) 'what's the meaning of life' that question was kinda weird, even for me!

"Huh…that was weird."

"What was weird, roxas?"

two members of the organization walked over to me one had bright red hair that reached his back and little tear drop markings under his eyes, his name is axel though we pretty much call him pyro. The other had short black hair and ocean blue eyes she was the lone female in the organization since most of the C.O. team was lost, axel was the only survivor of the team. Everyone had to wear black uniforms apparently it was organization policy, black coat, black shirts, black pants, black boots, I sorta feel goth wearing all this black but that's an opinion I'll keep to my self. Oops im rambling, heh heh anyway the black haired girl is named Xion, somehow she has the bad luck of the group cus she keeps getting cut downs from every one. I don't know why since she like myself can use the keyblade

"I don't know how it popped into my head, but all of a sudden im trying to figure out the meaning of life. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Well it's got me wondering now, that's for sure."

As soon as Xion said that, axel gave us both a weird and very concerned look.

"HAHAHAHA, why are you trying to find a meaning to something you don't even have?"

That was Xigbar, the sharp-shooter of the group. He had black hair with white streaks in it, an eye patch on his left eye and a nasty looking scar to boot, I assume that he got his scar from a battle with a heartless or unversed…..wait how do I know what an unversed is?

axel just looked at him and said "can it Xigbar, no one needs your two cents thrown in. now come on we got a mission in wonderland today."

Axel, Xion, and Xigbar headed through the dark corridor and I was the only one who wasn't gone on their mission.

"Roxas, your mission is in agrabah. The objective is to plant the organization device."

Saix said that in the same sadist tone he always uses. Saix has blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his forehead, apparently he goes berserk on nights of the full moon.

"this is the only mission info we have for you at the time and is all you'll need, bring plenty of fire and blizzard magic, the device is to be placed near the key hole of the world, an orcus has been spotted as well, though not as strong as the 'invisible' the orcus is still dangerous."

"Saix, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, ask and be on your way."

I looked down and said my question shakily "what's the meaning of life?"

At this saix burst into a sadistic laughter. When he stopped he looked at me and said "boy, there is no meaning to life, if anything there is more a reason to die then there is to live" then he walked away

I went through the dark corridor and started my mission

* * *

When I RTC'd I just headed back to the castle, taking on a clay armor and an orcus wore me out I heard saix talking to axel and Xigbar

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST RAN AWAY!"

"She knocked me out cold and apparently put pyro on ice"

"What's going on? Axel where's Xion?"

Saix looked at me and said "great now were stuck with the one we 'cant' use."

"Axel what's going on?"

"Xion left us, there was nothing I could do." He looked down disappointed at himself

I took the news that Xion left pretty hard, while on my mission I got new memories that I wanted to tell her about. Memories form 11 years ago, who I truly was

_Flashback_

'_Argh…' _

_The clay armor knocked me against the wall _

'_ugh why are these memories coming to me now? Wait a d-link that's perfect, and clay armors are weak against fire. __**D-link AXEL**__' all of a sudden my keyblade lit with a fire that burned as hot as my resolve and could use fire magic more easily. When I find aqua I'll have to thank her for teaching me that trick. After I activated the d-link I made short work of the clay armor. 'well mission accomplished, guess I'll r.t.c.' in the cave before the keyhole chamber I felt a hostile presence and my instincts were right on the money a sword came flying at me out of nowhere and soon after dodging it a few times the orcus had revealed it-self.' Great and im still tired from my last fight, better make short work of this one' I summoned my keyblade but it wasn't the one I used before ( the leviathan keyblade) it was green like the calm gales that now pass through neverland since I killed off the ruler of the sky heartless I held it like it was an elbow blade, its blade was three blunt spikes on the blade end, the name of the keyblade had instantly come to mind. 'Gentle breeze' I gazed at it in shock because it radiated with two elements instead of one, light and wind 'okay roxas no time to get shocked by your own powers. __**D-LINK TERRA' **__my keyblade had gained strength from the d-link and in a matter of moments I had grounded the Orcus and whacked it on the head thus killing it._

_Flashback end_

"Still worried about poppet, eh kiddo?"

Xigbar has a bad habit of sneaking up on people and scaring them. When he suck up on me it brought me back to reality so I glared at him and felt an urge to strike him down come over me. All he did was cringe.

"Jeeze, kiddo when'd ya learn how to do that!"

"When did I learn to do what?" I stared at him with an eyebrow raised

"Your eyes just changed from blue to yellow and back to blue!" he freaked out and in the end he ran off

I cant take it anymore, there are too many questions that I need answers to, like why is nobody telling me anything.

Im leaving the organization

**A/N (this was my first chapter for anyone reading this I would like to say that I don't know exactly how the d-link works since I haven't played the game personally, I am trying the best I can to give the best description of char. In the story. This story will switch from char. P.o.v. To char. P.o.v. )**


	2. a missive from 11 years ago

Chapter 2: a missive from 11 years ago

I walked to the entrance way of the castle and blocking my way was the sadist (oh yippee)

"We don't accept resignations." He said coldly

"Then I will have to make short work of you wont I?"

After I said that I summoned the gentle breeze and saix summoned his claymore

I charged at him striking swiftly so not to leave an opening, he countered my attack by swiping his claymore as I striked and I was sent flying which suited me just fine.

"AERORA!"

Saix was stunned when he saw my mastery of wind magic though this was only because of my memories from 11 years ago, then I remembered who he was. 'Isa'

After I figured that out I used my speed rave ability and in a matter of moments he was on the ground struggling to get up

"Damn it….how are you this strong?"

"Humph…It's because I know my resolve and my purpose in life. Since you don't know yours you will never defeat me." I walked to the entrance way but looked back and said "Isa, once I finish what I started 11years ago I will come back."

He neither spoke nor moved so I continued on my way.

_

* * *

_

"so your minds made up? Are you really going to leave the organization?"

"why, are you going to stop me if I say yes?"

"you cant just leave the organization, you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you"

I don't know what came over me but I walked towards the dark corridor but stopped and said "Lea, it's been 11 years and I need to finish what I started and to do that I need both you and Xion. You two are the only ones I can count on right now to stop me if 'He' gains control."

He looked at me shocked that I called him Lea and referenced to 11 years ago.

"its no surprise that you don't remember me, after all we did meet for the first time 11 years ago in the radiant garden. When I introduced myself I told you to call me 'ven'"

"if you are ven then what was the name on the fake keyblade that you sparred with against me"

I opened the dark corridor and walked toward it but before entering it I looked back and said "terra" then I headed for twilight town

"you asked me who 'he' was his name is Vanitas, axel"

**(A/N I forgot to put the disclaimer in for the last chapter so im just going to put I know and try to keep it earlier in the start of the chapters.)**

**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in the games I may put some original characters in though. Emphasis on may**


	3. Xion's wish

Chapter 3: Xion's wish

**(Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts end of conversation)**

Xion's P.o.v

I went up to the clock tower and the one I had been looking for was there. But he was sad. 'Wait, sad? How is that possible? he doesn't have a heart.' I heard what he was saying

"Where did I think I could go, what a joke"

He hugged himself as if he were truly alone. I decided that I will at least sit by him to comfort him at least before I attack. Weird I should be feeling an impulse to kill him but I don't, well I guess it's not time yet.

He looked over at me I must've shocked him because he jerked to a normal sitting position and shouted, right in my ears to

"Xion!"

I handed him our favorite ice-cream (sea salt) that I grabbed from the never heat cooler that axel had vexen make before they went to castle oblivion.

He took it and said "thank you" with a very happy and grate full look in his eyes.

We enjoyed what I believed to be our last time together and wanted it to stay like that forever. The sun had almost completely set when I couldn't stand the wait anymore I don't want to hurt him so while I have the chance I'll make him kill me instead. the only thing I wish for is for us to stay together forever. As friends but maybe I wanted something more I couldn't tell

"Roxas, im out of…."

"sit down please, there's a lot I want to tell you like the fact that the reason you aren't wanting to kill me right now is because your not linked to me in any way, shape, or form."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sit down, and take the hood off and I'll tell ya" he said that with a grin.

I sat down and took my hood of to reveal that I was normal I thought I would've looked like sora completely by now

"All right a promise is a promise. First of all I should explain the events from 11 years ago that made me a Nobody. I headed to a place called the keyblade graveyard to find the ones I considered my only family, our names were based of the elements we controlled, I had dominion over wind hence my name was Ventus but I preferred to be called ven, the one I considered my sister had dominion over water so her name was aqua, and the one I considered my brother and the one I aspired to become stronger than had dominion over the earth so his name was terra. When I got there I found the two arguing about something I didn't know about. Our mentor in the art of combat was named xehanort. He pit me against an army of neoshadows heartless and I almost died."

"Of course, anyone would've been heavily injured at least after fighting a group of neoshadows….oops sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

I sat patiently and listened for fifteen minutes from what the clock tower said.

"That's everything in a nutshell"

"Wow. You've been through a lot."

"Yea but ya know what, I think it was worth it since I met you in the end result."

I actually blushed a bit upon hearing this.

"Xion, do you have a wish that you would like fulfilled?"

"unless you can get rid of my ties to sora I don't think its possible"

"would you tell me what your wish is?"

"To stay with you forever."


	4. Xion's tears

Chapter 4: Xion's tears

**(disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters in it)**

roxas. p.o.v.

We headed to the world that never was after gearing up luckily there was a moogle near the entrance of the train station I was now in my attire from 11 years ago (think roxas's outfit from kh2 except the right side is black instead of white and there is an armor plating thing on his right shoulder that allows me to put on a suit of armor that was given to me terra and aqua 11 years ago when we were training with xehanort.) Xion was now wearing a black shirt with an blue zip-up hoody jacket with a pair of jeans and dark blue shoes. We had our goal in mind go in, release kingdom hearts, wake up sora thanks to the genie in agrabah, get everyone in the organization a heart also thanks to genie, have everyone brought back in the organization, find aqua and terra, put our army together and ultimately kill xehanort for the crimes he's done but before that I have to get control of Vanitas.

"Roxy are you ok?"

She looked concerned "yeah im fine, just spaced out a bit."

We were now at memory skyscraper and a group of neoshadows had surrounded us.

"Xion, run away."

"Huh, what are you…" she just now noticed the neoshadows (no surprise since im more trained than she is in combat) "I can't leave you to all of these neoshadows that's suicide"

"XION! Just listen to me, once everything is the way it should be, I want you alive and well. We'll take on all other challenges together but in a fight against an army of neoshadows I cant assure your safety or that you'll even survive, that's why im asking you to hide."

She was scarred I could tell. I summoned two keyblades at once: oath keeper and oblivion. Then I got hacking at the heartless. There were too many and I knew it from the get go. I saw riku on top of memory skyscraper and he was watching the fight I jumped on the side of the building and started running holding my keyblades behind me for balance. Riku jumped of the top of the building and I threw oblivion at him, he caught it and landed safely on the ground. I had taken the top of the skyscraper and then jumped oath keeper still in hand. One of the neoshadows decided to try and attack while I was still regaining my balance from the jump, I swiped it and killed it. We knew that this was going to be awhile if we didn't finish them now, in a show of skill and strength we swiftly moved our keyblades swiping the heartless, riku stayed where he was but I jumped over to him once I was finished on my end. The ones we swiped our keyblades at disappeared into nothingness

"and so half remain, eh riku?"

"Don't get cocky, roxas"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya. Now stand back im gonna try a trick I haven't used in a while, WING BLADES!"

Holding my keyblade that was now glowing with light I had six swords behind me in the formation of a set of wings that….I guess a dragon would be the right animal to say since it's the only one I can think of that has arms and wings. I jumped up and threw all six blades that were behind me in different directions that ultimately made a hexagon, my keyblade in hand I thrust it into the ground and a flash of light got rid of any more heartless that were left. Xion then came out of hiding

"Why didn't you just do that at the start?"

"Because I need to focus a lot of concentration into one type of enemy in hordes to do that, so after half of them were killed of is when I could use the wing blades, If I used any attack before it would've been speed rave and that's not as powerful."

'Clap, clap' "that was impressive Ven. I haven't seen you do anything like that before.

Axel and saix walked up to us. Although saix seemed different

"it seems the xehanort defeat committee is finally started"

That voice wasn't anyone that we were talking to but it was someone I knew very well

"Aqua is that you"

"11 years and you still remember me, that's good to know."

That was aqua she was like a sister to me during my days training with xehanort before I found out that he was evil. She had aqua blue hair, looked to be about 30 by now, had a blue and pink top and black shorts, she had the same type of armor plating on her elbows that I had on my shoulder.

"me and saix went through the trouble of finding her for ya."

"Well I guess this will make us a team, huh?" riku finaly spoke after a while and it startled me a bit but now's not the time for that

"What about terra?"

"still with xehanort, so what's the plan ven."

"Me and Xion will go to the point in the castle that has the best shot at kingdom hearts, since by now most of the organization members are in the grey room we need axel and saix to get them out of view of kingdom hearts, especially xemnas. Riku you will come with me and Xion as a back up if anyone does show up were we are.

"right, so what about aqua?"

"aqua im putting you on stand-by this is a five person mission."

"right, just be careful ven"

"im not ven, yet. Right now im just his Nobody, Roxas."

we'll meet here at memory skyscraper once the deed is done

"right" everyone said in unison

We started moving out towards the castle.

"Xion, may I speak with you for a moment."

"sure, what do ya need?"

I'd like to apologize for the things I've said. I called you 'puppet when you clearly are not and im sorry."

Xion looked at him in amazement and kind of doubtful

"who are you and what did you do with saix?"

"Xi, he's speaking as he was 11 years ago, as Isa, his other."

A tear fell and I knew it was Xion's tear

"Xi, what's wrong?"

"nothing im just happy that we have the support that we do, thank you everyone"

(**A/N wow saix apologized to Xion, that was a shocker wasn't it? The appearance of aqua was pretty hard to work in, heh heh. **


	5. kingdom hearts released

Chapter 5: kingdom hearts released

Xion's P.o.v.

We were on our way to the castle that never was our team of five was ready. Me and roxas knew where the best shot to kingdom hearts was so we opened a dark corridor and went to the highest point until axel gave us the signal we stayed out of sight.

"This is going to be a while isn't it?" Riku asked as though he were bored

"It shouldn't be since this is axel and saix that were talking about."

* * *

Axel P.o.v

"Hey demyx, where's superior?"

Demyx was the slacker of the organization and probably the only person who could remotely make a mullet look good.

"He checked out a while ago, why?"

"Just wandering."

"Saix, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

We went out into the hall

"Roxas was right on the money, all of the organization members are in the grey room"

"We need to get them out, any ideas, Lea?"

"Actually yes I do have an idea."

I went back into the grey room and shouted, "saix has asked me to announce that there is a sports tournament in the rec. room. The winner will be excused from their mission tomorrow and the loser will take two missions to make up for the lost mission from the winner"

Xigbar leaned back and said "what kind of sport?"

"Um…"

All eyes were on me and I had nothing coming to mind I was royally fucked.

"The name of the sport is pool."

Demyx looked excited and raced to the rec. room with the other members of the organization

"Thanks Isa."

"No problem, now give the signal for those two to begin"

"Right away boss man"

I opened the window and gave the signal.

"FIRAGA!"

* * *

Xion's P.o.v

"Roxy, there's the signal"

"Right, this is when the real action begins. Riku start the look out."

"Right"

Me and roxas pointed our keyblades towards kingdom hearts and a beam of light shot from them. There was a third I looked back and saw Riku using his keyblade: breaking dawn (no it does not have anything to do with the twilight books it's just the name of his keyblade)

"I put up a barrier; this will go a lot faster if I help."

"Thanks."

After five minutes kingdom hearts was finally dispersed and the deed was done.

**(A/N I don't know why but every time I mention riku's keyblade everyone thinks I meant the twilight book **


	6. Vanitas strikes

Chapter 6: Vanitas strikes

Roxas P.o.v.

We went back to memory skyscraper and met back up with aqua. Its weird but I feel something dark creeping up on me but I don't know what.

"Mission accomplished. Now what do we do next, Roxas?"

"We head to agrabah."

"So who wants to open the dark corridor? No volunteers? Well lets head to an ally first since we might have someone on our tail."

"Riku why are you looking at roxy like that?"

Riku looked at Xion and said "he reeks."

Everyone looked surprised at him.

"Well jeeze I know its been a few hours since my last shower but I shouldn't smell that bad."

"Not actual stench. You reek of darkness, like I did in castle oblivion."

We all looked surprised at him. Only one of us spoke up.

"Well I guess you right except roxas is a lot worse. I remember how bad your darkness was Riku. Id says about 45 xs worse than yours."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Aqua was shocked but knew all to well what was going on from the look on her face

"Vanitas."

"Who?" Xion looked questioningly at her

"My darkness made flesh. 11 years ago Vanitas tried to take control of me to gain the ultimate keyblade. I had to hold him off long enough for Aqua to deal a fatal blow on me to get rid of him, but It didn't work completely"

They were all scared by now, me and Aqua were looking at the ground remembering the horrible memories from 11 years ago

"We should go."

We were almost to the ally were we would summon a dark corridor. Suddenly I felt a pain shoot through me

"Ugh…"

"Roxas what's wrong?"

I fell to my knees grasping my head in pain. I felt the darkness grow stronger now its energy practically circling me

* * *

_Roxas's mind scape_

"It's been 11 years ven, are you ready to finish what you started?"

"Vanitas! What are we doing here?"

Vanitas is like an emo version of sora, so imagine sora with black hair and the same outfit that Riku replica had in chain of memories except without the chest insignia.

We were in my own station of awakening. But it was incomplete it was just a white circle with a missing section.

"do you remember? You fought me here, I was defeated some how. But not this time!

He summoned the ultimate keyblade. The blade was that of a broad sword, the guard was two mini kingdom keys overlapping each other in an 'x' form and the hilt was a conjoined kingdom key hilt. He charged at me I used a dodge roll to get out of the way.

I summoned oath keeper and oblivion. He swung but I blocked with oblivion and sliced with oath keeper

"heh if that's all you've got Vanitas your going to end up getting defeated 'again'."

* * *

_Outside of roxas's mind scape_

"Roxas you have to listen to me, I went through the same thing you're going through. **There is a difference between giving in to your darkness and accepting it."**

"riku I don't think he's listening to you!"

"We wont know until after his inner fight is over."

* * *

_Roxas's mind scape_

"**there is a difference between giving into your darkness and accepting it."**

"looks like their still hoping that you'll defeat me. Well that wont happen."

I had taken quit the beating all ready I had one trick left up my sleeve though. A different combo of keyblades that suit my elements better. I summoned oath keeper and this time I summoned gentle breeze and now with riku's words in my head I am trying to figure out what he meant.

"I WONT LOSE, I CANT LOSE. I've lost so much already I cant lose any more. Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

He knocked both keyblades from my hands and griped my by the throat it was a struggle to breath.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA, any last words before I kill you,** **Ventus."**

He looked at me with a look that a serial killer would have.

_There is a difference to giving into and accepting darkness_

That's it! Vanitas is my darkness as well as my power, I am him as well as he is me.

"yeah I got some words for ya. Game over, you lose."

"what are you….gasp"

He looked in terror at my hand and dropped me and jumped back a few feet.

"when did you take my keyblade?"

"when I accepted my darkness."

I smiled smugly at him then I charged at him, impaling him with the very weapon he sought to use to kill me.

"to evil there is a benevolence as to light there is a darkness, they are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other."

"very well I see what you mean, you have defeated me twice now. I have no choice but to accept you as king. My power is yours, just remember that the first time you show any sign of weakness I will crush you like a bug."

"I wont let that happen."

**(A/N wow I put a bleach scene without even knowing it so I guess I do two disclaimers this time :D I don't own bleach or kingdom hearts but wow I finally got Vanitas out of the way next comes genie's help the organization that was killed off in C.O. is coming back, yay)**


	7. wishes come true

Chapter 7 genie's contract, roxas's wish come true

Roxas P.o.v.

We exited the dark corridor and found ourselves in agrabah, the next step was to find the genie of the lamp.

"okay so where should we start looking?"

"this is where we have to use our heads Roxas, to find a genie, we have to think like a genie."

I put myself in a thinking stance and closed my eyes to think. After a few minutes I remembered the last time we spoke to genie.

"his best friend is called Aladdin, if we find him we find genie."

"easier said than done, in simpler terms think of it this way, agrabah is a big town where do we find Aladdin in this area?"

"we split up and ask around, I know our main rule is to stay in secrecy but I think the best way to find Aladdin is to ask around, instead of our normal recon stuff. See what I mean?

"got it. Since there is six of us, should split into three groups. Xi your with me, aqua your with Riku, Saix you go with Axel."

"Okay everyone got their groups memorized? heh heh"

"Okay pyro, calm down."

"were wasting time, Aqua come on, the more time we spend here the more time we could be using to find genie."

"right, well meet back here in 1 hour to discuss any info. Found out."

"right" we all split up. Me and Xi went towards the market area, if I learned anything on my recons here its that the market district shares the best info. From the merchants

* * *

"Excuse me, sir can you tell us where we can find Aladdin in this area?"

"why do ya wanna find him huh, his monkey steal from you to?"

"no, were looking for someone in particular and Aladdin has the best link to him."

"try near the palace gates, all I know is that he has a hovel in the area so he can be near the princess, what she sees in him I will never know."

"Thank you for your help."

"Where you kids from anyway, you don't look like you're from here."

"Were just travelers looking for someone."

"Eh, its believable."

* * *

We met back with the rest of our group with a good set of information

"Anyone get any info?

"Me and saix didn't get squat.

Same on our end, what about you Roxas?"

"we found out that Aladdin has a hovel in the area near the palace gates, and apparently lives there so he can be near the princess."

"That's all we need right? So what are we waiting for? Lets go."

* * *

We entered the palace gate area (that's what were calling it since we don't know the name of the area itself) and if anything lady luck was on our side (there I go talking like luxord) Aladdin was right in the middle of the street with who I assumed was the princess

"excuse me are you Aladdin by chance?"

"yes, what can help you with?"

We need your help finding someone and the information we gathered in town you were best friends with the fellow."

"who was this 'fellow'?"

"Genie of the lamp."

"I cant help you." The way he looked at us was like he didn't trust us.

"please, our wishes are not for personal greed but to help our friends."

"Xion, let me handle this."

"okay roxy."

"awhile back there were sandstorms hitting agrabah, the sandstorms were caused by a heartless called anti-lion."

"how do you know this much?

"im the one that killed it, but genie had to hold it back for me to strike. I would like genie to help me once more in exchange for a contract."

"what kind of contract?"

In exchange for the wishes, we will have our strongest keybladers go through town killing of heartless as they see them."

"Keyblade, does that mean you know sora?"

"in a sense I would say so, in fact Riku is actually sora's best friend."

"I cant really say im his best friend, since I did betray him for power of darkness."

"don't beat yourself up over this, Riku, instead you should feel that you've had repentance since your going to help us kill the worst evil known in all of the worlds. But that's a story for another time, so can you help us Aladdin?"

"Depends, did ya hear all that genie?"

"sure did al, so what are your wishes?"

"go ahead Roxy."

"first I wish the organization members that were killed in castle oblivion were brought back to life."

"done." Genie snapped his fingers and then everyone from C.O. were standing behind us

Including Zexion, vexen, laxaeus, marluxia, and larxene.

Zexion had grayish hair and a long portion of it covering his right eye.

vexen was the scientist of the group, he had long blonde hair and a chilly air around him as though he likes to be cut off from everyone around him.

marluxia had long pink hair even though he's a guy, and is known as the graceful assassin. he likes flowers enough said.

larxene had long blonde hair except two strands at the top of her head wouldn't stay down.

Laxaeus was the silent one he had short brown hair that stuck up in a weird way I just don't know how to describe it.

"My second wish is for all traces of the replica system inside Xion to be gone as though she were a normal Nobody."

Genie took a look at Xion and said "sorry kid I cant get rid of what's not there."

"What do you mean my program was flawless, she was meant to be a replica made from sora's memories, there is no way she couldn't have any trace of the replica system left in her."

"My guess is that when Roxas broke his link to sora, Xion became sora's official Nobody, and then built an immunity to the replica system and eventually forced it out of her system."

"So that's what her sick days must've been."

"Actually that was for something else but that's kind of a private mater." She started to blush when she said that.

"well, then I wish for her to be cut off from sora."

"done. She is no longer connected to sora." again he snapped his fingers

"the memories i have of sora are gone."

"was there any doubt?"

"not at all, my third is that all of the organization members had hearts, all except for me."

"why not you, got heart 'a' phobia?"

"no but once sora wakes up that's when I get my heart."

"okay then, done and done. I can do this all day kid."

Everyone was now hearing a beat in there chest, well all of the Nobodies except me.

"Roxas, thanks."

"we should all be saying thanks right larx, heh heh."

"since When did you star calling me larx? Anyway thanks roxas."

"my thanks to you number 13, the graceful assassin is at your service when needed."

Marluxia hasn't changed much since getting killed off in C.O. since he did just hand me a flower and called himself the graceful assassin.

"Indeed, thank you number 13" as said by the quiet member of the group

"Okay my fourth wish is that sora will wake up in a days time from now."

"Why a days time from now?"

"So it gives us enough time to stock up on supplies and to get kairi to him when he wakes up, no Xi you're not going in as a stand in."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down it's just a joke. My fifth and final wish is that terra was free from xehanort's control."

"Done. I put a message in his head to meet ya at destiny islands when you pick up this kairi girl"

"thank you genie and as promised when the evil that threatens the worlds is gone we will have a constant heartless patrol in the area"

**(A/N wow I think this is the longest chapter of any thing I wrote in life)**


	8. sora awakens and vens rebirth

Chapter 8 sora's awakening and ven's rebirth

Roxas P.O.V.

Our next destination was destiny islands to find kairi and this is where we needed Riku the most.

"Okay Riku where would kairi be."

"We should check the island we stayed at, growing up we always took a boat to town to get to school, and it was fun but boring to."

"Is that her in the distance?"

Riku took off towards her when he saw her, he started taking his blindfold off since he completely gained control off his darkness and was now in a new attire (the one from KH2).

"HEY KAIRI!"

"Riku is that you?"

"Yea I got some great news to, sora is going to wake up in about a days time."

Kairi had medium brownish red hair a pink top and mini skirt

"Well its about time you all got here."

"Terra!" me and Aqua ran over to him I cant believe its been 11 years and he barely looks 25

Terra had a grey shirt with a red 'x' on it and brown pants and an armor plate on his left shoulder.

"Well what are we all standing here for we need to get sora!"

We all went through the dark corridor and our group that now consisted of 12 headed to twilight town

* * *

We entered the old mansion in twilight town and found the chamber that sora was asleep in, DiZ and Namine greeted us.

"Welcome Nobody of sora is you ready to release your self to awaken the keyblade master?"

DiZ had his head pretty much covered in red bandages and a weird outfit. I don't know how to describe it.

Namine had a one piece shirt and skirt, long blonde hair that reached to her back but laced itself to the front on her chest on the right side

"Im not going anywhere, because im not sora's nobody."

"That is unpredicted and would explain why Riku was taking so long on the mission I sent him on, though it is hard to believe. Even, I didn't expect to find my students to be here as well."

"Yes well it's good to see you to master ansem."

"Your ansem!"

Riku summoned the breaking dawn keyblade and held it to who was now known as ansem

"YOU LIEING BASTURD, GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON TO LET YOU LIVE!"

"I gave you power of both light and darkness and taught you how to control it as well."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR THE PAIN YOU MADE ME INFLICT ON MY FRIENDS!"

I went up to him and smacked Riku on the head. "Cool your jets Riku."

"Ow, what was that for?"

"for losing your cool, he's been a help in giving you power to help us and in the end you've done more than enough for repentance for the actions you've taken against sora"

"think of it like this your helping us get rid of the evil known as Xehanort and his giving you power is what's allowing you to help out in the making of history, got it memorized?"

"Guys! The chamber is opening!"

The chamber opened to reveal a boy with brown hair dressed in red wearing a white jacket, white gloves and a necklace with a crown on it, it was sora.

"Ugh…"

A duck walked up to him and stuck its beak in his ear and shouted "WAKE UP SORA!" he woke right up and saw us all here

"Ack, I thought you guys were dead."

Now he noticed the rest of us and immediately spotted kairi

"I knew I would find you snoozing down here." She said with a smile before running up to him and giving him a hug.

"How long was I asleep?"

Now a dog was in the group, man I've seen a lot in my time with the organization but a talking dog and a talking duck is a little much to take in on first sight

"A-hyuck I think about a year."

"that sounds about right." Larxene spoke up

"Hey sorry about castle oblivion but we just wanted our hearts and we felt that superior was holding out on us."

"no problem, um what do we do now."

Now it was my turn to speak before anyone else did

"We head to castle oblivion. All of us."

"Ack…no I don't wanna lose my memories again."

"you wont castle oblivion is designed to send all unwelcome visitors to oblivion, this time you are a welcome guest so you wont have to worry about your memory being lost."

"Aside from that castle oblivion was once our home."

That did make sense since it was in the same location of the castle we grew up in.

We then headed to castle oblivion formerly known as the lands of departure were grew up in.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking through the castle we reached the chamber of waking and aqua unlocked the door using master Eraqus keyblade.

"From here the only ones who will enter are Roxas, sora, and myself. This may take a while so better make you comfortable

We entered the chamber of waking and there was my other, Ventus, lying asleep on the bed.

"So what now?"

"Being hit with the keyblade most remembered by the heart will set it free but it will only work if the one who is missing the heart is near by, that's why were here."

Aqua must've done this before because she seemed to know what she was talking about

"Okay, Roxas summon the gentle breeze."

I did as she said. I summoned my gentle breeze.

"Now sora, im sorry to say this will hurt a little."

"As long as it's to help another keyblader im okay with it"

"Now Roxas aim gentle breeze and pierce sora in the heart with it."

"Right."

I got ready and striked sora's heart with the keyblade and after 15 minutes of struggling with a light barrier that came out of nowhere he started to glow with a bright light. Then a glowing orb of light flew from him and entered ven's body.

"you weren't kidding when you said it would hurt, ouch."

I just noticed I was starting to disappear

"Heh heh looks like im going back to myself. See you guys in a minute."

* * *

Ven's P.O.V.

'YAWN' the first thing I saw when I woke up was sora and Aqua. I guess that since Roxas was my Nobody his memories were the memories of my own

"man where's the dinner table it feels like I haven't ate in ages."

"do you know where we are and who is outside this room?"

"yea, kairi, Riku, ansem, Zexion, Vexen, Laxaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Saix, Terra, Namine, Donald, Goofy, and of course my wonderful Xi. We are currently at the lands of departure nowadays known as castle oblivion."

"yep he still remembers, that means the procedure was a success."

We walked out and Xi ran up to me and gave me a hug saying that she was worried that I wouldn't remember but I didn't hear correctly since my stomach was caving in on itself.

"okay now that that's over how 'bout we go to the castle that never was get our army together and get a bite to eat for celebration, eh?"

"sounds like a plan, Ven" Xion said with a smile

**(A/N only a few more chapters until the big fight. The keyblade grave yard what has changed in 11 years that will be known soon enough) **


	9. getting our army

Chapter 9 getting our army

Ven's P.O.V.

We were finally back at the castle that never was and we had a very angry welcoming committee.

"welcome back, traitors." Said the sharpshooter. Heh if I didn't know any better I'd say that he was trying to be a kiss ass to xemnas.

"who organized the foolish acts against the organization"

That was xemnas, he had long silver-grey hair and was kind of tan I guess and had a subtle but commanding voice. He was the leader of organization XIII.

"it wasn't traitorous if the action was done in good intentions. We don't need kingdom hearts to gain a heart if you already have one xemnas."

"so we've noticed but the question remains how and why?"

"Releasing kingdom hearts was a precaution."

"a precaution for what?"

"I had a prediction that I would have to face my darkness, if he had taken over me completely then he would've used the ultimate keyblade, also named the 'X' blade for some reason, to open kingdom hearts and restart the keyblade war that happened many years ago."

"And what would be the name of your darkness?"

"Vanitas"

"it seems lady luck was on your side that you were able to overcome your darkness."

That was luxord, the lovable drunk. he had short bleach blonde hair, a gote beard combo thing (I don't know what the name of the thing is.) he loves to gamble. I think he has Irish roots in him.

"um…heh heh can we finish this conversation in the dining area, I haven't eaten anything in 11 years." Just out of sheer bad luck my stomach started growling loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone in the room except xemnas and xaldin (yes saix was laughing, kinda weird but normal to) were laughing. We headed to the dining area.

* * *

30 minutes later and 4 or 5 near death experiences at the table by me and sora.

"So would you be willing to help, xemnas?"

"Judging" from Roxas's…."

"Ven"

"What?"

"yea my Nobody and myself rejoined thanks to aqua and sora, the only reason im letting my Nobody keep the name 'Roxas' is because if I had him renamed it would sound too much like vexen's name. but yea my name is formerly Ventus but I prefer to be called ven."

"Hm… I see the logic behind your statement."

That was xaldin. He had the title 'silver tongue' he had black hair and some major side-burns, his hair was in a ponytail.

"Anyway as I was saying, from what we've seen in past missions and what we've seen up-to-date his story seems to be true and we can always check the other people in his story, he doesn't seem to be scared so its most likely true."

"Well, I guess we are indebted to you for finding a quicker way to complete us. But so many questions still remain, like how do you know xehanort will be at the keyblade graveyard?"

"Well let me ask you something xemnas, what is the difference between the king and his horse? Im not talking about stuff noticed right on sight, but stuff nobody ever bothers to notice, like wealth, knowledge, power. So if both are equal in all areas of mental and spiritual presence, why is the horse forced to carry the king. Pure instinct the actions that we know how to do from birth, like walking, hearing, talking, fighting. We can be sure that xehanort will be at the keyblade graveyard because he is going to use his killer's instinct and try to resurrect the keyblade wars."

All eyes were focused on me because of what I said.

"this leads us to the original question, will you lend us the organizations strength?"

"ORGANIZATION MEMBERS, LISTEN UP!"

His tone was more demanding than usual but he had seen the truth of what I said, I guess this means that he will help us.

"ME, VENTUS, AQUA AND TERRA WILL BE IN THE ROUND ROOM DISCUSSING OUR BATTLE PLAN, THE REST OF YOU WILL GATHER ITEMS NEEDED AND MEET BACK IN THE GREY ROOM IN TWO HOURS."

"well then shall we go?"

"lead the way Aqua"

We all went on our ways and got ready for the final battle.

**(A/N i put another bleach line in, oops. well i dont own kingdom hearts and i dont own any statements or scripts used in bleach)**


	10. special chapter: reading his journal

Special chapter Reading his journal

Xion's P.O.V

"hey this was Roxas's room want it?

"be careful, he might have things in here that he doesn't want you to see, got it memorized."

"hey, what's this?"

It was a black book that read on the cover 'Roxas's journal' I opened it and me and axel started reading.

* * *

DAY 7

_After seven days of clinging to a number and a name, I had trouble processing anything else. I couldn't have told you who the people in black coats were, or what they wanted with me._

DAY 8

_That was my first day working for the organization, they gave me missions and I carried them out. But if you asked me what my mission was…I would've just starred at you._

DAY 9

_Today I found out the organization's goal, so they wanted to collect these things called "hearts" I didn't know what a heart was or how it even mattered, but at least I knew what my part was._

DAY 10

_I found out that I was a Nobody- that I was incomplete. Just like the rest of them, I came into the world without a heart. Would it have made a difference? If I had a heart… would it make me somebody?_

DAY 11

_They taught me that my keyblade released hearts. But why do I have it? How did I learn to use it? The more I learned, the less I seemed to know._

DAY 12

_Later on, I discovered the job was more than just a commute between the castle and that town. The walls between worlds are steep, so we make our own ways: dark corridors which lead to everyplace imaginable._

DAY 13

_Our group had its good apples, just like it had its bad. but everyone wanted the same thing: kingdom hearts. What is kingdom hearts? What happens when we gather enough hearts and finish it? I didn't know then…still don't… but I'll fight for my chance to someone whole- fight against the darkness, for however long it takes._

DAY 14

_A group of members were sent to castle oblivion. Axel was one of them. I don't know how long it will take but I think im gonna be lonely after work, with no one to talk to. I got put in charge of showing number XIV the ropes. So far I only know that she has the same element that I do. She didn't use a weapon during the mission, only magic. I just hope she doesn't get put through the same limit break exercise that I got put through_

DAY 15

_Xion said her first word today…well first name, she said my name. I remember my first word was access, I tried saying axels name and failed epicly, huh 'epic fail' seems to be a common phrase in twilight town well I heard I have a big mission to tomorrow, so I guess I will cut short tonight._

DAY 16

_Xion took her hood off today for the first time and she's gotten a lot better in speech, she is a fast learner. The thing is though she kind of distracted me, she was cute, I guess is the word for it._

* * *

"Xion, why don't we skip to day 255 cus we gotta hurry and get our preps done

"okay."

It felt weird reading his journal but I flipped to day 255

* * *

DAY 255

_You gotta figure, everything starts someplace, the closest thing for me was when I was seven days old, and I met her._

* * *

**(A/N i just wanted to do this chapter out of sheer randomness.)**


	11. battle plans and the question

Chapter 10 the question and battle plans

Ven's P.O.V.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Everyone looked stern and I took that as a yes.

"Here's the battle plan. There is 23 of us in all, but as a backup we'll have kairi, and Xion stay on the sidelines until we give the signal that tells that were in trouble."

"Ven, why do I have to stay on the sidelines! Why can't I go in the frontlines with you?"

"Xi, calm down, I will explain myself to you in due time before we leave. Anyway, there will be four groups of us. The four generals of our army are Aqua, terra, Xemnas, and myself. Aqua's group consists of vexen, demyx, Donald and Namine. The best skills for this group fall into recon and long range due to the better use of magic in that group. Terra's group consists of Xigbar, laxaeus, marluxia, and Riku. This group has better fighting ability on the physical combat so they'll go in to attack as the front line. Xemnas's group consists of Xaldin, luxord, ansem/DiZ, and Goofy, they will be a support group charging in with second base line which is my group, my group has sora, Axel, saix, and larxene. that understood," they all nodded "Set your alarms for 0600 hours (6 am) we go early before Xehanort gets there get a layout of the land and then get ready for the final charge. Knowing Xehanort there will be a large number of unversed at the scene, sideliners will be able to come in if things get to hot for us. For the rest of the day, enjoy yourselves.

* * *

10 minutes later in twilight town

"man, how long has it been since we were here?"

"feels like ages doesn't it ven."

"yea" I handed Xion a sea salt ice cream.

"so why am I on the side lines? Is it because you think im weak?" she looked down somberly, why would she think that I think she's weak.

"no I don't think your weak, quite the opposite actually. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"so there you lovebirds are. Im just glad we didn't catch ya making out. Heh heh"

"we?"

"yep me and larx."

"Hi" larxene startled us by coming out from behind axel with a smile on her face.

"So it's official on our end that after the fight we are officially going steady. So what about you two?"

"well I was going to get to that after I explained myself to Xi. Anyway, Xi I just want to know that you will be alive and Xehanort is a ruthless person. He gripped my helmet and froze me with just his grip 11 years ago and who knows how much stronger he is now. Xion I knew from the moment I knew what love was that I cared deeply for you, I want to share my life with you forever. After the battle will you take the last name that I took as well?"

"are you asking me to marry you?"

"if I said yes what would you say?"

"repeat the fourth word in that sentence and there's your answer."

She smiled and we shared a very passionate kiss.

my life will soon be perfect.

**(A/N I have to apologize I suck at typing the whole proposal scenario)**


	12. the final fight

Chapter 11 the final fight

Ven's P.O.V. (note I would think that the best song to go with this chap. Would be last fight by bullet for my valentine so if you want to play it during the war scene, that's your call)

We arrived at 0620 hours (6:20 am) at the best vantage point (think a fall back point for an all out charge)

"all right we all know our positions, now lets split and report every 20 minutes on the area your in until any of our groups spot xehanort."

"Right."

We all headed to our area and 4 hours later he appeared near terra's group.

'_This is earth leader, bullet bill has been spotted, I repeat, bullet bill has been spotted. Awaiting orders'_

"Water leader did ya get that?"

'_Roger, my group is headed to the area now, over and out'_

"X leader were moving to earth leaders location. I will say this once and once only to all groups. Do not engage the enemy! I repeat, do 'Not' engage the enemy! Sideliners what is your position?"

'_Exact area you told us to be at, 20 clicks away from wind leaders group.'_

"Good lets keep it like that until further notice, follow at a steady pace behind my group. Is that understood?"

'_Understood, over and out'_

Terra's group was 40 km away from my group. So it was more likely that Aqua was going to be there first.

* * *

When we got there the other groups were scouting the area from where they were for a good battle strategy for the individuals that were looking around.

"Alright. Are we all ready?"

"Yea."

"Right."

"Ready."

"Good, Aqua's group will split into five individuals and silently circle around him creating a sniper area of sorts to keep him guessing while fighting off 1st line, After 5 minutes 2nd line and support line will move in. is that clear."

They all nodded and got to work. It took 10 seconds for water group to get to there positions thanks to the dark corridor.

'_This is water leader; our group is set and ready, over'_

"Roger that, water leader. Earth leader is about to move in."

They charged in 30 seconds after I said that. Weapons drawn, terra jumped in the air and smashed his keyblade into the ground, just barely missing Xehanort.

"So that's were you were terra, I was wondering were my pupil had gone." Xehanort smiled smugly but then jumped back to avoid a slash from riku's breaking dawn keyblade. While he was still in the air marluxia took this chance and slashed his scythe at him, giving him a wound to the arm.

"ugh… I see you brought friends with you, no matter it will be over soon."

Xehanort lifted his arm and dark fire balls flew at them, they managed to get away with minor injuries.

"its been 5 minutes, CHARGE!"

My group charged in with X group as well now we all had our strongest weapons

I had gentle breeze. Axel had his prominence chakrams, saix had a new one and so did larxene, Saix used full moon furry, and larxene used voltage kuni. Sora used his dream sword. We had been charging at him for some time and barely making a dent as some said.

"Hey saix, fiery moon combo. Ya ready?"

"right, MOON SHINE DOWN!"

A blue light encircled Saix and he went into berserk mode.

"BURN BABY, BURN!"

Axel had his flames burning hotter than usual, Saix was now charging Xehanort at full speed. Axel caught up and stuck his chakrams to Saix's claymore; they stuck as though something clicked into place. Saix jumped up and slammed his claymore on the ground and had hold of Xehanort with a piece of the chakram, Axel and Saix now adjacent to each other smiled wryly and simultaneously said "boom!"

When the dust cleared he barely had a scratch on him.

"WHAT!"

"HOW DID THAT COMBO NOT DO ANY DAMAGE AT ALL?"

'_incoming artillery barrage, hang tight!'_

"fire magic at him from a distance!"

He took a massive barrage of all types of magic from the entire area. There is no way he couldn't not have a scratch on him.

"IGNORENT FOOLS, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!"

A field of darkness emitted from him and enveloped the entire area, now it was all a flat land.

"VENTUS!" I heard Xion scream my name when I looked up I saw her charging at Xehanort only to be grabbed at the skull and gradually frozen. Just like what happened to me 11 years ago. Except without the armor I had on, I would've died.

"XION! ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the power of darkness emitted from me now since I was the only one in the group left consciences. I had nothing in my head at the time except pure rage and hatred towards him. I now had on the outfit that Vanitas wore when I fought him at memory skyscraper.

"YOUR ACTIONS WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, THERE IS NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!"

"oh and what means do you have to kill me?"

I summoned two 'X' blades and charged at him. This power I had was stronger than he could ever be. He slashed at me and missed while I countered with a dual stab and slice. I had him on the ground in 2 minutes give or take.

"how are you this strong, not even Vanitas was able to defeat me. How are you able to?"

"I have accepted it, you harmed the one I love, that is unforgivable. It looks like their all alive though. At least that's good. I hope you rot in hell."

I delt the final blow and pierced his heart. He was dead. Now all I could do is heal everyone as much as I could without actual medical treatment and then get every one back to the castle safely.

"Ven, im sorry." It was kairi. It looked like she was completely unscathed.

"I told her not to go. But the truth is when I saw sora knocked out like that I wanted to help to, but I stayed, I was too scarred to do anything." She looked down in disgust with herself.

"how's your magic usage?"

"better than average, why?"

"help me heal them and that will be your repentance."

She smiled and immediately went to work.

**(A/N wow that was a good fight. And all of the good guys lived to. Yay)**


	13. Epilogue: 4 months later

Epilogue: 4 months later

Ven's P.O.V.

Things had finally returned to normal, only a few things had changed. After we got back from our honeymoon, me and Xi moved into a house in destiny islands. Riku had been going to the different worlds working with the organization. We started getting some more new members as well.

The first two were actually Nobodies named Nadorix (number XV) and Johixas (number XVI) me and axel were put in charge of training them. I have to train Nadorix, and now Xi thinks that she is going to steal me away. Ever since Xi started working with kairi at the destiny island spas she's feared that I would cheat on her, I would never.

Anyway axel got put In charge of Johixas. Unlike axel his preference is moderate work and likes to spar when ever he gets the chance. He has black hair and crimson red eyes (yea that freaks me out a lot, he is always on guard with his tonfa out.

Nadorix on the other hand is like a female version of saix and uses Axe arm blades and controls the powers of light. The only reason she stays with the organization is because she doesn't want anyone else to suffer by the heartless as she has.

Anyway back to what I was saying. Axel and larxene haven't killed each other yet so I assume its working out ok in their relationship. Sora and kairi are going at a steady pace in their relationship, even four months in their relationship sora still blushes when kairi kisses him in public.

"so… it seems that im gonna be out on a four day mission after tomorrow. Man, I really don't wanna leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either, but it brings in the pay, and as long as I know your not going to try anything with that Nadorix girl then all I have to say is have fun and come back in one piece."

"thanks Xi. Well I gotta get going, today is the limit break exercise and that is unfortunately going to be painful, well for Nadorix anyway, im just overseeing but the actual exercise is with laxaeus."

"ooh. I remember that exercise all to well, ouch. Well have fun."

"I will." I gave her a kiss goodbye and headed to twilight town

Life is finally back to normal, lets hope it stays that way

**(A/N yay its finally done and i can start the sequal.) **


End file.
